La Despedida
by Dark Lilith87
Summary: Interesante titulo, verdad? Bueno, debo decirles que no es lo que parece. ¿Entonces que es? tendran que leerlo para averiguarlo. Es un K/K, pero tiene un poco de todo, S/M, A/M y S/T; solo un poco


La Despedida

Bueno, aquí vamos de nuevo. Este es mi segundo fanfic y para que no se quejen es cómico, no trágico como el anterior.

Los personajes no son míos (TT) bla, bla, bla (ya se saben eso, verdad?)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaoru estaba feliz. Muy feliz. En solo una semana era el gran día. Después de muchas esperas y tontos balbuceos su rurouni pelirrojo se le había (por fin!) declarado. Y en una semana era la tan esperada boda.

Ya todo estaba listo. Había mandado invitaciones, hablado con el monje, comprado la comida, ...en fin, todo lo que uno podía pensar (y lo que no) que se necesitaba para una boda. ¡Ya hasta tenia su vestido de novia! (o "kimono de novia"...como sea!)

Ya todos habían llegado: Misao y Aoshi en representación de los Oniwabanshu (los demás no pudieron venir) y un poco después llego el maestro Hiko (se demoraron una semana en convencerlo). También sabia que Saito y Tokyo estaban en la ciudad, pero no los había visto.

Por eso habían acordado reunirse hoy en la tarde en el dojo. Por esto estaban todos limpiando el dojo; todos los que no eran invitados, claro.

-¡Hey, busu, no te duermas¡Si no me dejas descansar, por que puedes descansar tú!- grito Yahiko

-¡Yahiko¡no estaba descansando¡Y no me digas busu¡ahora limpia el piso mil veces mas!

-¿qué¡Busu!- a continuación se ve a Yahiko corriendo por todo el dojo, seguido de cerca por Kaoru, que ya tiene su bokken lista

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kenshin estaba muy nervioso. Conforme mas se acercaba el gran dia se iba poniendo mas y mas nervioso, pero al mismo tiempo cada vez se sentia mas feliz.

Se acordó de cómo se le había declarado. En un momento pensó que le iba a decir que no, pero cuando acepto, no pudo hacer nada más que besarla. Recordó todo lo que se había demorado en decírselo. Y se dio cuenta que la espera había valido la pena.

Desde donde estaba sintió llegar a Misao y a Hiko. Hiko, como no, había salido a comprar sake. Misao había salido a pasear por Tokyo. Lo mas probable era q viniera corriendo para asegurarse que su "señor Aoshi" no se hubiera ido o algo asi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- ¡Kaoru¡Kaoru¡tengo una gran idea!- dijo Misao mientras corría hacia ella. Se paro un rato a recuperar el aire- ¡Ya sé que falta en tú boda!- Kaoru la miro sorprendida. Atrás de Misao, Kaoru vio aparecer a Megumi -¡No has tenido una despedida de soltera!-

Una vez q logro procesar las palabras de Misao, Kaoru se sintió embargada por la sorpresa. Solo atino a balbucear -U...una...despedida...de...soltera!

- Sí. ¿o es que no sabes que es eso?- le espetó Megumi. Como no iba a saberlo si su mismo nombre lo dice! -es una fiesta de mujeres en que celebramos que te vayas a casar y todo eso- siguio Megumi

-¿Conque una despedida de soltera, eh?- dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Todos saltaron, en especial Megumi, que de repente comenzó a mirarse el pelo.

- ¡Sanosuke¡¡¿Qué haces aquí!- dijo Kaoru (prácticamente el VIVE aquí)

- Si tú me invitaste, recuerdas?...Y no pude evitar escuchar lo que la zorra dijo...¿Así que piensan hacerle una despedida de soltera a Jou-chan?-

- si, algún problema?- dijo Megumi, haciendo como que no le prestaba atención a Sano (bien que sabemos que TODA tu atención esta en Sano,...¡ja! Como si pudieras engañarnos)

- Megumi, yo nunca dije eso- dijo Kaoru nerviosa

- no, es más me has dado una gran idea...¡También vamos a hacerle una despedida a Kenshin!- dijo Sano con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- ooiigggaaannnnnn "por que nadie me hará caso?"-

- jo! Conociéndote, vas a llevarlos a uno de esos lugares que frecuentas y van a terminar todos borrachos-

- ¡por supuesto que no¡Te apuesto que nuestra despedida va a ser mejor que la suya!- respondió Sano

- ¿alguien me esta escuchando?- pregunto Kaoru

- ¿Por qué¿Qué pasa?- dijo desde un rincón, con la mayor inocencia, cierto ex-hitokiri de ojos morados

- ¡Vamos a hacerte una despedida de soltero!- grito Sano sin dejar de sonreír

- ¿Qué! No creo que sea una buena idea...- dijo Kenshin

- ¡y nosotras vamos a hacerle una a Kaoru¡Ella ya acepto¡Va a ser genial!- dijo Misao

- ¿Qué¡yo nunca dije nada por el estilo!- dijo Kaoru

- ¡la nuestra va a ser mejor!- ese fue Sano

- ¡Sigue soñando Chicken -Head¡eso es imposible!- Megumi respondió

- ¡Ya lo veremos, fox!- ese fue de nuevo Sano

Después de eso se ve a Sano y Megumi intercambiando miradas asesinas, a Kenshin y a Kaoru con cara de "¿qué pasa aquí?" y a Misao muy feliz planeando que hacer y cuando le harán una a ella

- ¡vamos Kenshin¡Hay que reunir a los chicos y pensar que vamos a hacer!- dijo Sano, tomándolo de la mano y jalándolo hacia el otro lado del dojo.

- ¡pero Sano...¡oorrroooo!-

- ¡necesitaras mucho tiempo para pensar en algo decente!...y bien chicas¿qué vamos a hacer ahora nosotras?-

xxxxxxxxxxx

Como los chicos decidieron que iban a salir, las chicas pensaron aprovechar el dojo y hacer la despedida en casa. Lo que no sabian es que la idea de salir habia venido de Kenshin, que esperaba que al darseles la oporunidad las chicas se quedarian en el dojo donde al menos estarian seguras. (o mas seguras de lo que estarian en la calle)

Sano no podía parar de hablar. Estaba que hacia un plan sobre otro y estaba llegando a proponer cada cosa que mejor no les cuento. Aoshi no decía nada, Kenshin trataba de calmar a Sano y se ponía mas rojo a cada idea del mismo. Hiko ya había aceptado ir (claro, si le dijeron que le iban a dar sake gratis). Solo esperaban a Saito para irse

xxxxxxxxxxx

Las chicas ya lo tenían todo planeado. Kaoru había, por fin, aceptado la idea (acaso tenía otra opción?) y ella fue la que mando a Misao (a la que "nadie" sintió salir) a comprar "cosas" necesarias. Ellas también esperaban a Tokyo para empezar. Yahiko había sido mandado a quedarse en el Akabeko con Tsubame (no piensen mal, es que las despedidas de solteros(as) no son para niños(as))

Saito y Tokyo llegaron en media hora (mas o menos). Tokyo acepto feliz y fue ella la que convenció a Saito de irse con los chicos (me encanta como lo controla!). Megumi y Sano hicieron una apuesta sobre cual seria la mejor despedida, con premio incluido. Así que después de algunas despedidas (- Kaoru- dono, cuídese- - señor Aoshi, que la pase bien- - no te emborraches mucho, Chicken Head- -¿preocupada por mi acaso?- - eso quisieras-) y pocas recomendaciones (- cierren la puerta, por si acaso - - no se acerquen a ningún lugar peligroso-) los chicos partieron y las chicas se quedaron, todos listos para una despedida de soltero(a)

xxxxxxxxxx

Los chicos habían encontrado su lugar. Estaban (como no) tomando y conversando al mismo tiempo. Sano había pedido bastante sake (me pregunto quien va a pagar) y lo estaban todos (?) disfrutando.

Aoshi se había negado a tomar, pero Sano lo engaño (con ayuda de la camarera) y lo emborracho. Aunque todavía no hablaba mucho, tenía un brillo extraño en los ojos (y no paraba de tomar, lo cual ya es extraño, ...al menos en él)

Saito había dicho que no bebía ( tenía no- sé -que efectos en él), pero un "muy convincente" Aoshi, (?) ayudado por Sano, lo habían "convencido".

Kenshin no tuvo problemas, una vez resignado bebía tranquilamente al lado de Sano (con moderación, por supuesto). A Hiko no hubo que ni convencerlo (a él hay que detenerlo)

Después de un rato y varias copas comenzaron las conversaciones de adultos (ya saben, esas preguntas personales que nadie dice en público) entre 5 adultos con MUCHAS copas:

- Haber Saito, cuentanos...¿Por qué te casaste con Tokyo? -fue Sano el que rompió el silencio (quien mas iba a ser!)

- Eso no te importa, Chicken- Head- fue (como no, también que esperaban) la respuesta de Saito

- Vamos Saito cuéntanos- ese fue, aunque no lo crean, Aoshi ( ¡Aoshi?)

- Bueno, simplemente por la misma razón por la que este Chicken- Head se para peleando con la doctora...por que la quiero - dijo Saito (¿Saito¡¿Qué le han dado de beber a ese hombre!) Por supuesto que Sano no estaba rojo por eso. ..estaba FUCSIA!

-¡Aaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwww!- fue el comentario de un muy sarcástico Hiko, que se gano una mirada de odio- borracho del lobo de Mibu -¿Y los demás que cuentan?- podríamos haber oído volar a una mosca

- Ya pues, cuenten algo- siguio Sano- bueno, a ti Kenshin no te pregunto, por que en una semana te casas. Y tú Aoshi...¿piensan casarte pronto?-

-¿Qué¿Con la comadreja? -Dijo Hiko

- el único problema es que yo no me caso, me cazan- dijo un MUY borracho ( no lo había notado!...) Aoshi. Supongo que no debo agregar que todos se rieron. Bueno, la verdad, reír es poco comparado con lo que paso

-¿ y usted maestro¿no tiene ningún plan futuro?- dijo (por fin algo) el rurouni pelirrojo

-¡Yo?...yo solo quiero dos cosas: mi sake y a mi espada- (nadie te cree eso, sabes?)

Bueno, y así siguieron hablando, riendo y tomando durante toda la noche... y nosotros daremos una vuelta a ver a las chicas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Las chicas estaban felices en el dojo, Kaoru estaba agradecida de que no tuvieron que salir. Misao había vuelto con las cosas y tenían una linda e "inocente" fiesta hace ya bastante rato.

Y, como no, ahí también comenzaron las preguntas

-¡te felicito Kaoru¡Brindemos por que te casas!- dijo Misao- y creo que eres la única entre nosotras que ya tiene planes, no?-

-a mi no me miren, yo ya me case- dijo (quien creen?) Tokyo y todos se rieron -pero que hay de las demás?-

- Haber Megumi¿tú tienes planes ya con alguien? O más fácil, dinos Megumi ¿quién te gusta?- esa fue la venganza de Kaoru (la venganza es dulce!...)

- ¿ a mi?...nadie- aunque debo decir que el trago no ayudaba a hacer su voz más segura

- por favor! Nadie te cree eso! O crees que no hemos visto las miraditas que le hechas a Sano- dijo Misao

-Yo! Con ese cabeza de gallina!..jamás!- respondió, (nadie te cree eso niña) pero su cara hablaba por si sola, o mejor dicho, el color de su cara hablaba por si sola

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Achis!-

-¿Qué pasa Chicken- Head? Parece que el trago te hace mal- dijo Saito

-Por supuesto que no! Alguien debe estar hablando de mi...-le respondió, o más bien le grito

-si, claro...pero no nos cambies de tema- a estas palabras de Kenshin (!) siguieron varias exclamaciones -nos ibas a decir quien te gusta-

-cómo si no lo supiéramos! Se nota que te mueres por la doctora!- dijo Hiko (al fin alguien que SI nota las cosas)

-Yo!...por la zorra! Primero muerto!- pero a pesar de los esfuerzos de Sano (quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse), nadie le creyó absolutamente nada.

Asi siguieron hablando durante otra media hora, pero después de eso (como pasa siempre) comenzaron a aburrirse un poco. Entonces fue cuando Sano tuvo la eh... "brillante" idea de ir a buscar un poco mas de "diversión" en otro lado... (por que no me gusta como suena eso?)

Llevaban como 20 minutos vagando por las calles. Al final (como puede notarse) Sano los había convencido de salir, sobretodo por que estaban muy borrachos. El único que de verdad no parecía muy seguro (o muy borracho, como ustedes quieran) era, como no, Kenshin.

Caminaron por las calles desiertas, hasta llegar a un pequeño bar (o al menos eso fue lo que dijo Sano). El lugar tenia muy mal aspecto y estaba en lo que Kenshin reconoció como uno de los peores barrios de Tokyo. Con un poco de recelo cruzo la puerta del bar después de Sano. ¡Oh, no! Ese lugar, definitivamente, no le gustaba.

El lugar era pequeño, pero había al menos tres o cuatro docenas de mesitas puestas de cualquier manera. A un lado estaba la barra y había unas cuantas meseras y mozo llevando los tragos a las mesas (por el simple hecho de que algunos estaban demasiado borrachos como para pararse) Kenshin tuvo la impresión de que no solo licor se servia en ese bar.

Se estarán preguntando como habían aceptado ir a un lugar así?. A Hiko no le importaba mientras le dieran sake, Aoshi había llegado a un punto en que no podía pronunciar 5 palabras con sentido y Saito solo se preocupa por seguir tomando (o eso parecía). Sano, bueno Sano los había LLEVADO ahí. En pocas palabras, Kenshin era el único con capacidad de pensar del grupo.

Intentando no perder el control como todos, Kenshin siguio a Sano a una mesa. Se sentaron y pidieron (como no...) mas sake (volveré a preguntar...¿quién va a pagar todo eso?) Kenshin cogió resignado su vaso, pensando la tortura que le haría pasar a Sano después por esto.

Después de media hora, Kenshin no podia esperar para salir de ahí. El problema era que ninguno de los otros había al menos considerado esa opción. Habían bebido al menos 10 botellas mas de sake y el ex-hitokiri estaba recién volviendo a su color normal después de que se le había acercado por tercera vez una chica, claramente con no muy... eh... "buenas" intenciones. Estaba pensando que tan mal se vería si se paraba y se iba solo, cuando algo lo "perturbo". Su gran capacidad de leer presencias le había hecho ver a una (presencia) muy familiar entrar al bar. Ken (nn) se volvió para confirmarlo, pues no lo podía creer. ¿Qué demonios hacia Kaoru en un lugar como ese?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aunque se habían demorado más, después de un tiempo las chicas también se habían aburrido. Así que desobedeciendo las indicaciones de todos y con miedo de encontrarse a los chicos, habían decidido salir. Aunque también habían tomado, no estaban tan borrachas como los chicos (o eso creían). No sabían como (miren, ni yo que soy la autora sé) habían terminado en un lugar así.

Tratando de no llamar mucho la atención (al menos Kaoru lo trataba. saben lo que quiero decir) se sentaron en una casi oculta pequeña mesa, que por "casualidad" (o maldad mía, elijan la que quieran) estaba al lado opuesto del local de la mesa de los chicos. Ninguno de los dos bandos pareció darse cuenta de la presencia del otro; excepto, claro esta, nuestro querido rurouni.

-¿alguien podría explicarme de nuevo por que estamos aquí?- dijo una temerosa Kaoru, después de que el mozo se fue, luego de dejarles un "poco" de sake.

-¡por que ya no soportaba quedarme en la casa!- dijo Megumi (?)- ya me estaba aburriendo, sabes?

-¡Y las despedidas de soltero no deben ser aburridas, cierto!- exclamo Misao y fue seguida por murmullos aprobatorios

-¡si Kaoru, tranquilízate! Total¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar?- le dijo la doctora.

- bueno, si Hajime se entera que vine a un lugar como este, me mata- después de esta declaración de (obviamente) Tokyo, hubo un montón de risas. Risas que ocasionaron que varios otros ocupantes del bar las miraran y a los cuales se les formaron sonrisas maliciosas (como pueden notarlo, esos no son "nuestros" chicos). Kaoru también se río y un poco más tranquila, cogió su vaso para seguir disfrutando con sus amigas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto, Kenshin hacia esfuerzos sobre humanos para "confirmar" si esa era Kaoru sin caerse de la silla. Lógicamente, por mas borrachos que estén, sus amigos terminaron por darse cuenta de que a Kenshin le pasaba algo cuando termino en el piso. Para su suerte, nadie mas pareció notar eso, seguro era normal ahí, penso el pelirrojo.

- hey, que te pasa Kenshin? Espero que lo que estabas mirando no haya sido una chica, por que no debo recordarte que ya te casas, verdad?- dijo Sano, mientras tomaba un "poco" mas de sake ( un poco, ... si claro)

- si, que diría la chica Kamiya si descubre que estuviste con otra justo antes de su boda? - dijo, con su risa malvada, el lobo de Mibu. Kenshin se ruborizo y casi salto sobre la mesa para decirles que el solo amaba a Kaoru y jamas la engañaría (bla, bla, bla, ... conocemos la historia) cuando un ruido del otro lado del bar lo hizo detenerse

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaoru había logrado casi olvidarse del lugar en donde estaba, cuando la voz de un hombre la hizo recordar. El sujeto en cuestión se había acercado a la mesa seguido de unos amigos, todos con una mirada lujuriosa mientras recorrían con la vista a las jóvenes, aparentemente indefensas (ojo, solo aparentemente). Las jóvenes se limitaron a dirigirles miradas de desprecio y se dieron la vuelta ignorándolos.

Los sujetos sonrieron, se hacían las difíciles, eh? (más difíciles de lo que se imaginan,...pobres...la que les espera) Ya sabían ellos como "ablandarlas".

- hola preciosas...que hacen chicas como ustedes solas en una noche como esta- como nadie se limito a contestarles, el hombre (que por cierto no tiene nombre) siguio- bueno, deben considerarse con suerte de haber encontrado hombres como nosotros, ...ahora si se van a divertir- dicho esto el sujeto (sin nombre) puso su mano sobre el hombro de la que tenia mas cerca, que resulto ser Megumi

- saca la mano si no quieres perderla- le dijo Megumi sin voltear, al mismo tiempo que con su mano hacia un movimiento para sacar la mano del hombre (sin nombre) de su hombro. Pero el hombre fue más rápido y agarrándola de la muñeca, tiro de ella, de forma que quedaron cara a cara. Al notar esto Misao saco sus kunais y se lanzo sobre él (- ¡suéltala, cerdo!) pero fue sujetada por uno de los amigos del hombre, que la lanzo sobre una mesa cercana.

Ante esto Kaoru trato de golpear al hombre (sin nombre 2) que había lanzado a Misao, pero sin problemas este la lanzo directo a los brazos de otro de sus amigos (sin nombre 3) mientras el se acercaba a Misao. Tokyo observo esto furiosa y se abalanzo contra el que estaba mas cerca, el hombre que aún tenía a Megumi, pero fue detenido por el que lanzo a Misao y a Kaoru (sin nombre 2). Sin embargo, Tokyo logro liberarse y le pego en la cabeza con la jarra de sake (¡Vamos Tokyo¡¡¡Tu puedes¡¡¡¡Patéalo en el -- -------! (censurado)) El hombre la soltó, pero cuando iba a ayudar a Megumi , fue sujetada por detrás y sin posibilidad de escape por otro de los sujetos (sin nombre 4).

Todas comenzaron a forcejear y a insultar al hombre (sin nombre) de turno (o sea el que la tenia cogida) menos Misao que estaba inconsciente y Kaoru, a la que el golpe la había aturdido tanto que no sabia donde estaba y quien era ese hombre encima de ella (llegado este momento la autora se da de cabezazos desesperada contra la mesa al mismo tiempo que llora y grita de desesperación descontroladamente)

No debo decir que el resto del local ni enterado de lo que pasaba, nadie hizo caso, para ellos era lo de todos los días (o todas las noches). El hombre que estaba sobre Kaoru (sin nombre 3) comenzó a pasar sus manos por todo su cuerpo, pero cuando iba a llegar a algo que NO debía, (excepto que quiera morir, claro) se detuvo bruscamente y comenzó a temblar. El motivo? tal vez sea por la espada que estaba en su espalda.

- saca tus manos de ella, ...si quieres conservarlas- dijo una voz a su espalda. Así es, el hitokiri en persona, nuestro querido Battusai, había decidido ir al rescate de su amada (al fin, la autora puede respirar de nuevo). El hombre se paro y se alejo de Kaoru, pero en un movimiento brusco se volteo y trato de golpear a Kenshin, teniendo como resultado que termino empotrado en la pared. Kenshin guardo su espada y se acerco rápidamente a Kaoru, con la preocupación reflejada en sus lindos ojos morados. Delicadamente alzo a Kaoru, la cual solo pudo murmura -Kenshin...- para después abrazarlo con sus ojos cubiertos en llanto (eh...bueno, la cosa es que esta bien y que esta llorando en brazos de Kenshin)

El hombre que sujetaba a Megumi estaba besándola, cuando sintió unos golpecitos en el hombro. Pensando que era uno de sus compañeros y dispuesto a romperle la cara, se volteo solo para encontrar a un MUY furioso Sano, el cual sin decir nada, le dio un puñetazo con el cual no solo le voló un par de dientes, sino que lo mando al suelo, inconsciente y varios metros más lejos. Luego agarro a Megumi antes de que cayera al suelo de la impresión. La "zorra" lo miro a los ojos y luego se refugio en su pecho, siendo abrazada por Sano (que estaba muy feliz y, por suerte, no rojo)

Misao estaba echada inconsciente sobre una mesa, mientras uno de los hombres (sin nombre 2) la besaba y "trataba" (entre comillas, por que ya lo estaba logrando) de romperle la ropa. Misao, inconsciente como estaba, no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. De repente, una mano fuerte cayó sobre el hombro del hombre (sin nombre 2) y lo jalo hasta sacarlo de encima de Misao. El hombre solo tuvo tiempo de ver un segundo los ojos llenos de ira de Aoshi, antes de ser golpeado y caer luego de golpear varias mesas (con las sillas correspondientes) en el camino. Aoshi camino hacia el hombre y lo levanto agarrándolo del cuello del gi. El hombre temblaba y pedía que le perdonaran la vida. Con su frialdad característica, Aoshi lo volvió a golpear dejándolo mas que aturdido en el suelo. Luego de esto, corrió hacia donde estaba Misao, para asegurarse que ese hombre no le había hecho nada.

Ahora vamos con Tokyo. El sujeto (sin nombre 4) la estaba sujetando por atrás, mientras hacia intentos sobrehumanos para romperle la ropa y evitar que le rompa la cara al mismo tiempo. Tokyo forcejeaba mientras le decía cosas que no voy a repetir (insultos, censurados por posibilidad de público menor de 15 años). De repente, el tipo la soltó para luego caer al piso con un fuerte ruido. Cuando Tokyo levantó la vista pudo ver a su querido lobo limpiando sangre de su espada en la ropa del sujeto. Tokyo lo miro sorprendida y luego sonrío.

- Te tardaste mucho-

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí!- le respondió Saito. Creo que en verdad significa algo como: "gracias por salvarme" y "me alegra que estés bien"...quizás nunca lo sabremos. Debo agregar que el tipo del piso esta formando un gran charco rojo (extraño, verdad? Me pregunto por que será...)

Como habrán notado el único que no se había movido era Hiko, que seguía bebiendo sin prestar atención a nadie ni a nada. Sin embargo, los demás clientes del bar ya se habían dado cuenta de la pelea y algunos estaban bastante sorprendidos ( creo que sobretodo por el charco rojo). Sin duda, fue el silencio (roto solo por Hiko, que era el único que seguía bebiendo) el que atrajo a la dueña del local.

Todos se disponían a salir, Aoshi cargando a Misao, (le había puesto encima su abrigo, que por cierto le quedaba super grande) cuando fueron enfrentados en la puerta por la dueña. Creo que se quejaba por las mesas, sillas y la pared rota, además del tipo desangrándose y los otros inconscientes o atontados.

- Sabe que señora, cállese- dijo (adivinen...) el lobo de Mibu - soy policía y tiene suerte que no cierre su local- saco su placa (si es que habían placas en esa época,...solo sigan con la historia) - y respecto a esos sujetos, déjelos donde están, por que más tarde voy a enviar a unos "compañeros" a recogerlos- dijo señalando con la cabeza a los tipos inconscientes.

Y sin mas ni más se fueron todos (incluyendo a Hiko), por cierto, sin pagar ninguna de las dos cuentas. Todos caminaron silenciosos hasta el dojo, donde se separaron. (o al menos la mayoría se separo), todos dispuestos a tomar un largo descanso.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aoshi cargo a Misao hasta su cuarto. Cuando la echo sobre el futón, todavía con su abrigo, no pudo evitar sonreír ( estamos hablando del mismo Aoshi?.). Suavemente aparto con su mano un poco de pelo de la cara de Misao. Luego se puso serio de nuevo y cerro los puños con fuerza.

- esos malditos...si le hubieran hecho algo a Misao... -penso Aoshi- "que? Si le hubieran hecho algo a Misao que?" (aclaración: lo que esta entre comillas es la conciencia de Aoshi o el tipo esta loco y habla solo) ...lo mataba "de verdad? Por que?" Cómo que por que! Misao es...Misao es. .."es que?" Cómo mi hermana! "de verdad? Solo eso?" ...por supuesto! Que más iba a ser? "estas seguro que la ves como tú hermana,...o es como tú quieres verla?". .."que pasa?" ...es que...no lo se "que sientes por Misao?" ...no sé. .."cariño de hermanos, amistad.. o tal vez amor?" ...amistad "estas seguro? sientes por Misao lo mismo que sientes por Okon y Omasu?" ...no, es algo...diferente,.e..s mas...cálido "no estarás enamorado de ella, Shinomori" por supuesto que no! ... "por que no! Por que lo niegas!" no lo niego!...es que...no es verdad... "por que no lo aceptas! Por que no quieres amarla!" cállate! "por que no la aceptas! Ella te ama Shinomori!" cállate! "..." . ..yo, ...no quiero lastimarla, hacerla sufrir...otra vez "acaso, ...tienes miedo?" ...si. .." Miedo de que?" de que sufra por mi culpa "entonces,...si la amas?"...- Aoshi miro a Misao, pensó en ella, en su sonrisa, en como siempre se preocupaba por él, en todo lo que hacia por él, ... Decidió que el también debía descansar. Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió. El sonido hizo que Misao comenzara a despertarse, cosa que un muy pensativo Aoshi no noto.(hay que disculparlo, recuerden todo lo que tomo)

- creo... de verdad si la amo, ...Misao- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta e ir a su cuarto, a ver que hacia con su amor. Desde su futón una muy sorprendida Misao trataba de asimilar sus palabras. Esa noche, Misao se durmió con una sonrisa, abrazada al abrigo de su Aoshi. (que romántico!...)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuando Tokyo y Saito llegaron a su casa, sus hijos ya estaban dormidos (también que esperaban! Saben que horas son!) No habían hablado nada en el camino y cuando Tokyo entro al cuarto después de ver a los niños, supo que ella debía de comenzar. Fue hacia Saito por detrás, se colgó suavemente de su cuello y le susurró al oído "gracias por salvarme". Saito se soltó de su abrazo y la encaró.

- ¡Qué demonios hacías en ese lugar?- le dijo. Tokyo lo miro, no se veía molesto, más bien, un poco como... preocupado (¡Qué¿¡que demonios esta pasando aquí? Oh, Dios, creo que esto es el fin del mundo...)

- lo mismo que hacías tú en ese lugar...una despedida de soltero- le dijo. No podía molestarse con él, sabía que solo trataba de protegerla (genial...definitivamente, el SI esta muy borracho)

- ¡sabes que no me gusta que vayas a lugares como ese¿¡qué hubieras hecho si yo no estaba ahí?- le dijo

- creo que la pregunta es...¿qué hubieras hecho tú?- le respondió ella. Saito la miro sorprendida, pero respondió sin dudar

- lo mataba.pero ese no es el punto!- le dijo. Pero temo que nunca sabremos cual era el punto. Rápidamente, Tokyo se había acercado a él y lo había besado. Cuando se separaron ( la autora ya se estaba aburriendo de esperar) se miraron y Tokyo susurro "gracias".

Los "tortolitos" se siguieron besando, para luego terminar sobre el futón y pasaron a "cosas" mayores (no se los voy a explicar! Usen la imaginación,... una pista, están practicando para tener un nuevo hijo nn)

xxxxxxxxxxx

Sano estaba llevando a Megumi a su casa, según él por la hora (si claro,...como si fuéramos a creerle) Los dos caminaban en silencios, metidos en sus propios pensamientos.

- yo gane- dijo de repente Sano - yo gane la apuesta- repitió sonriendo ante la mirada de " no entiendo" de Megumi- nuestra despedida fue mejor que la suya-

- eso no es verdad!- respondió mecánicamente Megumi

- considero que es mas divertido patear el trasero de esos sujetos que casi ser forzadas por ellos- dijo medio sonriendo Sano. Megumi creyó ver furia en sus ojos al recordar a esos sujetos

- bueno, creo que tienes razón...- Sano la miro sorprendida- que quieres como premio?- le dijo con una sonrisa

- no sé, déjame pensar- dijo Sano con una sonrisa pícara

- tampoco te pases, Chicken Head!- le grito, pero sin dejar de sonreír

- déjame pensar, ...después te digo- le dijo guiñándole un ojo- bueno, ya llegamos- dijo al estar enfrente de la casa de Megumi

- si,...gracias por traerme- dijo Megumi, bajando la voz

- si, claro,...no hay problema- respondió Sano, también más bajo

- eh, Sano!- le grito cuando ya se estaba yendo. Sano volteo- gracias, por ayudarme, ...allá en el bar,...no sé que hubiera pasado si no hubieras estado ahí- Megumi bajo la cabeza. Lágrimas silenciosas bajaban por sus mejillas- yo...

- sshh- le dijo poniendo un dedo en su boca (genial, ...le salió lo poético). Megumi lo miro sorprendida, luego Sano dijo en un murmullo- no te preocupes por eso,.yo siempre, siempre estaré ahí para ayudarte- mientras con el dorso de su mano secaba sus lágrimas -no lo olvides-

Megumi lo miro, sorprendida y agradecida. Luego, sin previo aviso, Sano la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazo dulcemente, hundiendo su rostro en su pelo, aspirando su suave aroma. Así se quedaron un rato, disfrutando cada uno del calor del otro.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Como si temiera que algo mas pasara, Kenshin había acompañado a Kaoru a su cuarto (o tal vez sea por que su cuarto esta junto al de Kaoru). No habían hablado nada en todo el camino. Las veces que Kaoru volteo a ver a Kenshin, lo vio muy serio (cosa que, pienso yo, no cuadra con su personalidad,...su sonrisa es más linda nn).Antes de entrar, Kaoru se volteo a verlo

- Kenshin, yo...- le dijo, tratando de mantener la mirada fija en sus ojos

- ¿qué demonios hacías ahí Kaoru¿¡Sabes lo que pudo haberte pasado?- grito Kenshin (o al menos con la voz bastante mas alta de lo usual en él)

- ¿Bueno, y si es tan peligroso que hacías tú ahí!- le grito de vuelta Kaoru, ella no iba a permitir que nadie le gritara

- ¡no me cambies el tema¡sabes que es diferente¡ a nosotros no nos podían hacer nada!- le grito de vuelta. Al contrario de lo normal, Kenshin no pareció intimidarse por los (ya habituales) gritos de Kaoru (- ¡tú cállate!- gritaron Kenshin y Kaoru al mismo tiempo - (glup)- la autora se encoge dentro de su silla, pero no por mucho -¡HEY, QUIEN SE CREEN USTEDES QUE SON¡A MI NADIE ME GRITA¡¡¡¡¡HÁGANLO DE NUEVO Y LOS BORRO DE ESTE FIC!- su querida y siempre dulce autora se detiene para respirar y observa las caras aterrorizadas de "sus" personajes "eh... creo que se me pasó la mano" -esta bien, solo... solo sigan con el fic- -hai!- repiten al mismo tiempo) eh...donde íbamos?...

- ¡por que¡¡por que es diferente¡¡solo por que nosotras somo...- sin embargo no pudo terminar la frase. Sin duda harto de discutir, Kenshin había besado rápidamente a Kaoru. Aunque se resistió un poco, después de medio minuto Kaoru se dejo llevar y cuando al fin se separaron (como demonios hacen para no morir asfixiados en medio del beso?) ninguno de los dos queria seguir discutiendo (bueno, Kenshin no queria discutir hace mucho...)

- Kaoru, yo...siento haberte gritado, es que... no puedo soportarla la idea de que alguien te haga algo, ...yo... lo siento mucho- dijo suavemente Kenshin, mientras la abrazaba cariñosamente. Ahora fue el turno de Kaoru de silenciarlo con (que creen?...) un beso. (la diferencia es que Kenshin no se resistió)

- Kenshin no baka, no es toda tú culpa...yo no debí haberte gritado, lo siento... ..es que...no me gustan que me griten, ...pero me alegra saber que hay alguien que se preocupa por mi - dijo Kaoru sonriendo

- y que te ama, no lo olvides- Kenshin también sonrío (bien, parece que al fin las copas están haciendo efecto en el,...y por suerte para bien). Luego de otros breves intercambios de saliva (asco, asco, asco) decidieron que ya era BASTANTE tarde y que mejor se iban a dormir.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Y si ustedes creen que este fic ya se acabo y que ya se libraron de mi, estan muy equivocados... ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! (música siniestra de fondo...de repente le música se acaba y empieza a salir humo des estéreo) bueno,... sigamos con el fic

A la mañana siguiente (o mejor dicho, a la tarde siguiente, por que para la hora que se levantaron...)

Yahiko llego de lo más feliz al dojo, por que había pasado la noche con su querida Tsubame (ahí esta de nuevo! Que mal pensados! por Dios, si es solo un niño! Que tanto creen que pudo hacer! Y todavía con Tsubame que es tan tímida!...eh...sigamos con el fic, ya?), para darse con la sorpresa que parecía no haber nadie ahí. Lleno de asombro comenzó a recorrer el dojo gritando los nombres de los adultos que ahí vivían. Como nadie contesto fue al cuarto de Kaoru. Llamo a la puerta...nadie contesto...llamo de nuevo...silencio...tomo aire y abrió la puerta, para encontrar a...¡Kaoru durmiendo plácidamente en su cama!

- Hey busu, despierta es tarde...busu, ...busu, debemos entrenar,.. busu,...busu - Yahiko sonríe maliciosamente, toma aire y...- ¡BBUUUSSSSSUUUU!-

De mas esta decir que absolutamente todos los habitantes del dojo se despertaron, y no de muy buen humor que digamos

- Yahiko! Casi me matas de un susto!...¡ay, mi cabeza!- fueron las exclamaciones de la joven maestra del dojo. Cabe decir que los demás habitantes del dojo tuvieran reacciones parecidas. Misao comenzó a gritar como una loca, lo que ocasiono que Aoshi fuera corriendo pensando que alguien la había atacado. Por supuesto que Misao se cayo apenas lo vio, pero siguio quejándose por lo bajo todo el día. Tanto Kenshin como Aoshi no hicieron notar que ellos también sufrían ( en especial el borracho de Aoshi, quien lo hubiera pensado...).

Mientras tanto, Sano trataba de no gritarle a sus queridos vecinos que se callaran; Megumi sufría con los gritos de dolor de cada paciente (incluso más que el paciente mismo), Saito se esforzaba por no matar a ninguno de sus "compañeros" y Tokyo hacia lo mismo con sus hijos.

Esto demuestra que no es bueno tomar de más y que yo tengo el control sobre todos ustedes ¡ja, ja, ja, ja! (música siniestra de nuevo...su autora pudo arreglar el estéreo)

xxxxxxxxxxx

"El que bebe se emborracha

El que se emborracha duerme

El que duerme no peca

El que no peca va al cielo

Y ya que al cielo vamos.¡bebamos!"

Aquí estoy de nuevo, ya lo dije, no se libran de mi tan fácilmente. Bueno, y que les parecio?. Para que no se quejen este es más divertido y tiene un poco de todo (K/K, S/M, A/M, S/T). Tal vez haga una continuación, que dicen? Depende de cuando reviews me lleguen (nn) Asi que no se olviden de mandarme un mail, su opinión es muy importante para mi (yo dije eso?...debo dejar de ver tanta TV...)

Ya sé que en momentos los personajes no parecen ellos mismo, pero. ..recuerden... todos estan borrachos. ..¡Ah! y si a alguien le interese ( y dudo que no), Hiko era el único al que no le dolia la cabeza, pero es muy flojo para levantarse temprano, sobre todo si los demás están dormidos.

Bueno, ya me voy antes de que me odien. Hasta la proxima!

BYE


End file.
